Genie
Genie is a female assassin from a band of mystical creatures called The Summons. Personality Genie is a ruthless fighter who enjoys good fights. She is violent, and will kill anything in her path, including innocent children because she believes that innocence is just an act. Also, Genie hardly ever shows emotions. She is always calm regardless of conditions. Combat Ability Being able to control the wind, Genie is very fast in both attacking and dodging. Her attacks usually consist of a combination of quick punches and kicks. She rarely defends, but she has good pain tolerance to make up for it. Genie's attacks usually break or bypass a foe's defense, which makes her dangerous. Tornado '(颶風 or ''Gufū) Genie's signature move is by spinning very quickly to form a cyclone. It will pull in surrounding objects and send them high into the air. If a creature is trapped there, it will lose strength due to dizziness. When Genie stops spinning, the hurricane stops and it will result in the trapped objects tossed away. '''Air Fists (エア拳 or Ea Ken) Genie punches the empty air very quickly to deliver invisible long-ranged punches. This move can deceive a foe because Genie looks insane this way, but this will catch the foe off-guard. Aero Chainsaw (エアロチェーンソー or Earochēnsō) Genie converts her left arm into a spectral chainsaw. This is a deadly move because it can easily break a foe's defense, and once it hits the target, it will tear the foe's flesh asunder, deal out pain, and cause severe bleeding. Due to Genie's lack of mastery, this skill has some drawbacks. Genie can only use it with her left arm and do a simple thrust with it (and do a slash when it is jammed in an object). This also has a short duration. StoryCategory:CharactersCategory:The Summons Pre-Fellowship Has yet to be revealed. Fellowship - The Summons Saga Genie was tasked as an assassin to find and kill the person who caused troubles in Chrono Cross world. She was accompanied by Frog Prince, a spy from The Summons. Upon arriving at Shinjuku Park, Genie and Frog Prince met the children and their partners along with Hachiro Jikan. Frog Prince asked her if they should just leave the children be, but Genie wanted to kill them as well because she was an assassin. Frog Prince left her and told her to have fun. As Genie was ready to attack, Guile tried to negotiate with her, hoping to solve the conflict without a battle. However, Genie didn't care. This led to Guile asking Hachiro to lead the kids to a safe place. As the kids left with Hachiro, Genie overheard them talking about how powerful Guile was (to convince Ari to have confidence in Guile). She was delighted because fighting against Guile would be fun. The battle began with Guile having an upper hand in close combat, but soon, Genie used Air Fists and pummeled Guile's body, knocking the air out of him. Genie was disappointed at this, because Guile appeared to be not as strong as the kids said earlier. It was soon continued with Guile casting small thunderbolts at Genie. Genie dodged the spells, but caught some of the lightning bolts to her body, which resulted in mild burns. Unfazed, Genie engaged Guile in a fistfight. Being very fast, Genie overwhelmed Guile with her fists and sent him crashing into a tree with a spin kick. Genie then approached Guile, who now had a laceration on his head (as a result of smashing headfirst into the tree trunk). She flat out said that the battle was disappointing because Guile was weak. However, Guile admitted that he was holding back because he preferred a good-turned-evil person like Genie to be a good person again (without a fight). Genie rebutted Guile's statement by saying that she was an assassin, and she lived to fight and kill. Soon, Genie managed to annoy Guile by saying that she would be targeting the kids after she killed Guile. She prepared her brutal killing technique (Aero Chainsaw) and briefly explained how she developed it and why she preferred fighting with a chainsaw. But Guile, feeling annoyed with Genie's statement about killing the children, immediately charged; only to have his mask destroyed by Genie's Aero Chainsaw. Genie told Guile about the disadvantages of Aero Chainsaw, which became the reason why she couldn't kill Guile easily. But Guile was already enraged, and he delivered a powerful backhand punch to Genie's stomach, before declaring that he was now serious. Genie was happy with that, because a good fight was what she had been expecting. Genie and Guile engaged each other in a fistfight, but due to sheer rage, Guile broke Genie's defense with an unorthodox blow, before breaking her nose and sending her flying across the park with a single punch. Soon, Genie gained an upper hand because Guile was too slow in casting a finishing spell. She drove Aero Chainsaw into Guile's chest, dealing out pain to him as she dragged it down to his abdomen. Because the spell couldn't last too long, she pulled back her arm and cast her signature move: Tornado. With this, she weakened Guile severely and blew him away. She first assumed that Guile had died, but to her surprise, she found out that Guile was still alive (now with Ari, Draggy, and Pip surrounding him). She was delighted by this fact, because Guile was a resilient foe. However, as she was about to take him on, Draggy blocked her path because he didn't want her to injure Guile further. Genie told him to step aside, but Draggy stubbornly refused. Calmly, Genie readied another Aero Chainsaw to dispatch Draggy. As she was about to attack Draggy, Guile managed to regain his strength out of his love towards the children and shielded Draggy from the fatal blow with his body. Genie commended Guile for his fortitude, but then, she told Guile that his injuries were fatal. Guile appeared to be out of strength now, but he quickly made a comeback with Tremor Fist. Genie barely dodged it, which resulted in her right side getting damaged by the invisible shockwaves generated by the attack. Guile snapped at her, but he soon regurgitated blood due to the pressure to his injured lung caused by his scream. This weakened him to the point he trembled. Genie quickly knocked Guile into the air and kept delivering blows to his injured chest. Soon, she ended up knocking Guile down. Despite his serious injuries, Guile tried to fend her off with tiny thunderbolts. Genie easily flew through the barrage of lightning bolts, and she resorted into trampling Guile's injured chest. With Guile's ribcage crushed under her foot, she prepared Aero Chainsaw to deal the killing blow. However, she was soon interrupted by a concussive blow and a powerful shove. This stunned her temporarily, but when she recuperated, she found Yoshino standing between her and Guile. Genie was amazed at Yoshino's surprise attack because she was just a real world child. Yoshino challenged Genie to take her on instead of Guile, and Genie was fine with that. Genie readied Aero Chainsaw again, but as she did, Yoshino kept throwing rocks at her in a desperate attempt to help Guile. Genie easily dodged all the rocks until Yoshino ran out of ammo. But soon, Guile rose again and asked Genie to fight him, not Yoshino. Genie was fine with that, but Yoshino protested. Soon, something strange happened; Guile evolved into a black eagle man. Genie didn't mind about this, and quickly drove Aero Chainsaw into Guile's chest. Genie appeared to be winning, but Guile declared that even though his body was about to collapse, he would never give up in his heart. This proved to be true; Guile knocked Genie up into the air with an uppercut. Genie soon regained composure and swooped down, while preparing Aero Chainsaw at the same time. She thought that Guile was not going to attack because he was standing still, but she was wrong. She was ultimately annihilated by Guile's Annihilation Wave.